


Remember Me

by byulyiangel



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyiangel/pseuds/byulyiangel
Summary: Wheein and Hyejin were friendship goals to whoever saw them; But they weren't to themself. The girls kept their relationship a secret, until something tragic happened to one of them and made them forget everything.."...I love you, please remember me"





	Remember Me

"Look over there, they're friendship goals"

"I want to have a friend like her."

"You'll make friends forever."

 

Everyone was going crazy over their "friendship", everyone wanted to be like them, just for one day at least. Everyone has loved their chemistry but no one knew what was really going on behind closed doors. Everyone assumed they would be best friends only, but the both girls could only laugh at how naive these people are. 

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?", Hyejin looked at Wheein with sad eyes, who could not bring out a word seeing her girlfriend over the disappointed over their secret relationship. She took both hands in hers and took a deep breath. "You know how they'll react if they find out we're dating, if they find out we're lesbians.", Hyejin pulled away her hands from Wheein and gave her a stare that could kill anybody. "You only care about what others think.", What did she had to hear? She couldn't believe her girlfriend would say that. No, she couldn't believe her girlfriend would say that after everything they've went through together.

"I am not caring about others think. I just don't want us to get hurt over their reactions.", Wheein took in a deep breath and didn't leave much time left to talk. "I love you, Hyejin. Trust me.", a short laughter came out of the young girl who didn't believe her girlfriend's words to the fullest. "It's been 4 years now. When am I allowed to openly love you?", Wheein tried to take the girl's hands in hers again, which refused and pulled away multiple times. She kept trying until the younger girl was annoyed enough and let her do her thing. "We'll tell everyone. Tomorrow. I promise.", Hyejin looked at Wheein with open eyes and full of surprise, she expected an usual excuse to why she can't tell anyone or to why it is better for them to keep it a secret. Wheein kissed Hyejin's lips softly in an unnoticed moment and took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, it's late and I want to sleep.", Hyejin followed her girlfriend up to their room. Actually, she didn't know why she always forgives Wheein, she feels hurt and lied to, she doesn't know if she will believe her this time. Heck, she doesn't know if her 'I love you' is true. She's been trapped in her thoughts for over 6 minutes now and she even forgot that the person she feels hurt by is next to her and tries to bring her back to reality.

"Baby..?", she slung her arms around Hyejin and rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder, she kept whispering words into her ear but she would not get any reaction back. She felt guilty, she feels like a burden because she knew she hurted her girlfriend; She knew it each time. But she is hurt too, she needs Hyejin's trust for this time. She needs her trust so that she can prove her that she meant it. "I love you..". But Hyejin didn't believe those words anymore. She had mixed emotions. She was always ready to reveal their relationship, she was so ready as long as she has Wheein. "You do not love me.", she pulled away from the older girl and walked out the door, slamming the door heavily. And there she was, alone in their room. Wheein felt lost, she felt as if she just lost Hyejin in that very moment, she didn't wanna sit there and cry, but she also didn't want to let go of Hyejin. She ran out of the room, but she couldn't find her girlfriend anywhere. She scanned through every room but she wasn't there, she began to call her name but she got no response. She went to look for her in their garden and heard a loud sobbing, it just could be Hyejin. She walked towards her in slow steps but made herself stop. Her heart was breaking over what she saw.

Hyejin was sitting outside on the cold meadow, leaning against their house' wall while holding a picture of her and Wheein. My each view she took, one more tear was running down her face. Without noticing her girlfriend lurking right around the corner, she took one more look and began to talk to herself.

"Why can't you just..say we are in a relationship? Is it me? Are you ashamed of me? Am I just a burden to you..?", a small laughter came from her and continued to talk to herself. "I just want you to love me.."

Wheein loves her. She loves her so much and it breaks her heart that Hyejin does not feel it. If she knew that all that Hyejin wanted was for her to not hide their relationship away, she would have told it earlier. She walked towards her girlfriend and pulled her in a tight hug, making Hyejin unable to pull away this time. She tried and she would have loved to get away badly, but Wheein just wouldn't let her. "I love you, stop pulling away..". Hyejin stopped for a second but didn't dare to face Wheein, she didn't want to see her at all at that moment. "Tomorrow..After work..W-we'll tell my parents about us..", she pulled Hyejin closer, as it was cold and she didn't want her to get sick any time soon. Hyejin laid her head on Wheein's shoulder and finally hugged her back, which left a big smile on Wheein's face. "Alright, I'm sorry for behaving this way..", Wheein placed a soft peck on Hyejin's forehead and smiled brightly. She stood up and took Hyejin's hand to help her up. "You're freezing. Let's go inside please."

Hyejin laid in their bed and cuddled herself in her blanket, it's true, she was freezing and laughs about how pathetic she was just now. She turned on to lay on her left side and to face Wheein, who was just scrolling around in her phone. She cuddled close to her, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in no time. 

.

.

.

.

Today is the day where Hyejin won't be kept as a secret anymore. And it made Hyejin way more excited than she thought it would. This was everything she asked for in these 4 years they've been dating, at this point, she didn't care if she was to face rejection, discrimination or any kind of hate. She was alright with it all as long as her girlfriend is with her. While Wheein was still sleeping, Hyejin grabbed her phone and walked far away from their room. She sat down on a chair and dialed the number of her parents to reveal her secret, she had a unwell feeling to do so.

"Hello?", Hyejin was getting awkward and frozen hearing her mother's voice, she was unable to speak for a minute.

"Who's there?"

"Hello mother, it's me, Hyejin. Good morning."

"Hyejin! It's a surprise, how are you doing?"

"I am fine. How about you?"

"We are okay over there. Is there a reason you called your mother?"

"Yes..I have something I should have told you earlier."

"What is it?"

"You know, about Wheein, right? The one I live with."

"How could I not know her?!"

"Yeah and the deal is.."

"..You both are in a relationship."

"It's okay. I fully support my daughter's happiness. I love you"

End of call

Hyejin jumped from happiness. Who would have thought that her mother is that accepting? She has expected a worse reaction, actually, she feared that her mother would disown her as her daughter. She never thought that she'd get such supportive reaction. She was so happy and couldn't stop smiling, she was looking so forward to see how Wheein's parents will react. She was lost in her happiness but was taken back to reality when she felt two hands hugging her from behind and kisses being placed on her shoulder. She took the girl's hands to free herself and turned around to pull her into a hug. "Good morning beautiful.", she lifted the girl's chin and kissed her softly. Wheein leaned her head against Hyejin's chest, it felt like an usual morning, with their worries and problems from yesterday night faded away.

.

.

"....my parents expect you at 11a.m, I'll come at 6p.m after work.", Hyejin nodded and pulled Wheein in a hug, crashing her lips on her lovers'. "I don't want you to go, Jung Wheein.", Wheein let out a small giggle, as much as she loves Hyejin, she has finally pursued her dream to become a tattoo artist. She can't stop, not now. "I love you baby. And I promise, I will tell them once I come.". She gave her girlfriend one last kiss before she walked out the door and made her way to her car to drive off to work. Hyejin watched her girlfriend drive away from their place and a sudden unwell feeling has hit her hard.

As yesterday night, it was a cold day; Today combined with rain. Wheein hated this kind of weather. Streets would be slippery, customers would become annoying, her depression would hit her hard. She was suffering so much. She didn't knew how to cope with her feelings, whenever it rains it would remind her about Hyejin; It would remind her on all the times Hyejin has cried because of her. She felt so guilty, she never meant to hurt her, all she wants is to love her and to take care of her, but she felt like she failed that miserably. Not that her mood would have been down enough already, the rain has become so strong that Wheein was unable to see anything through her car windows.

"I need to be careful..", she activated the windshield wiper to get a little view from the streets, but the rain was so strong that it didn't help. "What the fuck...", yeah, she hated such situation. She wasn't alone on the street and needed to be very careful about what she does. To her surprise, which she left unnoticed, the car infront of her has slowed down it's tempo. Wheein didn't realize this, she kept her tempo until....

Baam.

She has crashed against the car driver who was now stopping his car. It was an unlucky day for Wheein, her airbags didn't activate, the drivers were being asses and she has just drastically hurted her hand. "I hate t..". It was not long until a driver from the back has crushed into Wheein, her head landing on the steering wheel, blood running down from her head to her neck. The other car drivers were not heavily injured, they got out of their cars and looked after Wheein only to find her unconscious.

It's been 45 minutes since Wheein has left for work, but Hyejin's unwell feeling didn't leave her. She knew how much Wheein hated rain and she knew how dangerous it was for her when she'd be driving her car at such slippery streets. On any day like this, she would pray to god that nothing would happen to her girlfriend, she was so worried about her. And she wanted to do the same today again, but her phone has been ringing all of a sudden.

"Hello, is this Ahn Hyejin?"

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?"

"We're from the emergency. We've found our con...", fuck. Hyejin's worries came true. Tears were falling down her cheek as she tried to catch up to what she's been told.

"...she was involved in a car accident and is badly injured. We'll bring her to the national hospital."

.

.

.

.

"Dear god, please be with her now that she needs you the most."


End file.
